Hikaru Hitachiin
Skills While only possessing the form of a teenage boy and therefore without any kind of supernatural or other-abling powers Hikaru does have some skills. He's particularly good at physics, chemistry and math, his favorite school subjects, and from his mother he inherited a prodigious ability toward fashion design, something he shares with his twin brother Kaoru. He's also naturally good at getting into trouble, though whether this is a strength or a weakness would depend on which side of the trouble the other people are on. When in the Host Club he also seems to be a consummate actor, fitting into roles easily, and very good at lying. His wealthy upbringing can also prove itself a detriment at times and when it comes to basic life skills like cooking, cleaning or even fending for himself he can be at a severe disadvantage- and his pride and temper often make him a little snippy about accepting help when it comes his way. Personality Often with twins it seems that one is generally more aggressive than the other, a 'leader', and Hikaru fills that role. Temperamental, moody, capricious, fickle and often a bit bossy the elder of the Hitachiin twins takes the role of the leader of the pair, often planning the tricks or being the first to speak in social situations. In an ironic twist he's also the less emotionally mature of the two, the first to jump to the wrong conclusion and become anxious or angry about the treatment or whereabouts of his brother and friends. When his temper does get the better of him he becomes snappy, slightly violent and completely intent on taking his anger or annoyance out on others. A lifetime of resenting and ignoring people makes him a little less able at understanding the motivations of others, but he is learning, and will use what he knows for his own devices and when it comes to the people he has claimed as his friends he can be very jealous of any attention they show to those outside of the 'circle'. That being said he isn't all bad. Once he has claimed someone as a friend he would jump through hoops for them, even putting himself at risk for their sake if it is required, and relentlessly protective of them. Kaoru and Haruhi have the full measure of his trust, respect and care, the former due to their twindom, the latter because of his crush on her. Those who treat him as an individual and not merely an interchangeable person receive his friendship. Clever and witty, Hikaru is more than capable of being charming when he puts his mind to it and can flirt with the best, but when something honestly touches him that fades away and he can be very sincere, if quieter and more prone to demonstrating his feelings with actions rather than words. Appearance Standing at about 5'11" Hikaru is tall, lanky and handsome in a very mischievous way, with an almost fox-like face that matches his red hair and gold-green eyes. Generally his expression is one of a sardonic smirk or a charming smile, though his features are very mutable and expressive, and when around his friends he often softens enough to show sincere emotion. For clothing he prefers things that are a little baggy, almost in a sporty or skater style, but always well-made, original and at the height of fashion, often with a touch of blue. For the Host Club he wears whatever costume he's set aside for himself or his school uniform of a blue blazer, black pants, white shirt and striped tie. Relationships Tamaki Suoh- Boss and leader of the Pandora Host Club Claire Bennett- Pretty girl and friend History Most people come into the world alone but for Hikaru this was never destined to be the case. While he is the firstborn son of a fashion designer mother and a software company manager father he was joined only a minute or so later by his twin brother Kaoru. Even from birth the identical boys were inseparable and spent most of their time wrapped up in playing with one another and Hikaru scarcely noticed the servants, teachers or even parents that had given him life, favoring instead the company of his brother and seeing it as his responsibility to look after him. As they grew older and began to interact with more people Hikaru began to notice that he and his brother were often taken as a matched set with no independent personality, and while he pretended as though this didn't bother him it did, leading him to further block out the world and focus on the only person who seemed to care, Kaoru himself. There were a couple of disappointments, one involving a maid who stole from the family and one involving a small girl, which only locked in the fact that no one would be able to tell the two of them apart and after that they ceased to question it. Hikaru began to show the world nothing but a bitter, harsh, antagonistic side and all of the way through school they scarcely interacted with everyone, though as Hikaru got older the frustration concerning this grew, especially as Kaoru became just as reserved and angry. All of their schooling took place at the various Ouran Academies, and Hikaru's favorite courses proved to be chemistry, physics and math, and his worst foreign languages, at which he got help from Kaoru and remained at the top of his class. Then, in their second year of middle school, something changed. A boy named Tamaki Suoh started to try and work his way into their world, asking Hikaru and Kaoru to join him in a host club he was hoping to start in high school. At first Hikaru rebuffed him harshly, but as he was so determined the twins turned refusing him into a game that softened them to him more than they would have expected. Hikaru particularly started to react to it, and by the end of the year, tired of the games of rejecting girls and being alone, the two of them agreed to join the Host Club, even though they themselves weren't in high school yet, and as third year middle schoolers they still acted as hosts and made a name for themselves and their club, as well as friends in Tamaki, Kyouya, Mori and Honey. By the time Hikaru got to high school he was starting to open up to more people even while he remained close to Kaoru, and their twincest routine for the Club was one of the more popular ones. On the first day though a messy-looking 'boy' came in and broke a vase, and Tamaki said Haruhi would be working for the club from then on. Unaware at first that Haruhi was in fact a girl they teased her relentlessly- and once it was found out Hikaru took particular delight in continuing to tease her, albeit in a different method. Once it was realized that she had the ability to tell the twins apart without any kind of aid his admiration for her grew until it was a full-fledged and somewhat jealous crush, and one that Kaoru seemed to share in his own way. The year's hijinks continued with various adventures, and over vacation the club found itself in a small country town where Haruhi was working for one of her father's friends, and after Kaoru won them the right to stay in the bed and breakfast they saw Haruhi a good deal more. Hikaru's jealousy flared toward one of Haruhi's middle school friends and he lashed out, causing her to slap him and sending him into a sulk, which Kaoru cured by asking Haruhi on a date, feigning illness and then having Hikaru go on instead. After some complications he learned a lot about his friend and himself, and the twins seemed to be developing a sense of independence away from each other and the older Hitachiin boy was better able to handle himself without his twin's calming presence. The school year started again and they all returned to the school, but there was a sense of something different in the air. One day as Hikaru was walking down one of Ouran High School's many hallways shadowy black ropes grabbed him and he was dropped into Pandora without knowing what was going on, or what he could expect- or even if his twin was there. That is where he finds himself now. Pandora History Shortly after arriving Hikaru ran into Tamaki, who was arranging to buy a large home in which the club members would live and the Host Club would begin anew. Hikaru agreed to design it and has made it a very lovely home and he works at a clothing shop as a tailor and designer at a shop in the Commercial District.